qotsafandomcom-20200213-history
You Know What You Did
You Know What You Did is the promotional contest single for the track Era Vulgaris, off the album of the same name. During the promotion of the album, the QOTSA fansite thefade.net announced a contest for the fans to win a special packaging from the band. The package was a DVD jewel case titled "Joshua's famous Step By Step Party Dances", supposedly being a disco tutorial DVD teaching various dancing styles. Inside, came a CD with the track Era Vulgaris, from QOTSA featuring Nine Inch Nails' Trent Reznor. The track was not featured on the album, but as a bonus track for the UK release. Along the CD, came a handwritten note: Hello friend - Thank you for accepting this gift. Included you will find the will to dance & the song ERA VULGARIS. It was pulled from the new album (of the same name) so that it could be to you and become an example of how we think "from now on" should be. As in - We do for you, you do for us. So to start this relationship off, we have done for you. Now we ask this in return. Share this with friends you think we (you & us) would enjoy. Upload it and spray it like time released graffitti (sic) on the websites of places it does not belong. Is it a new recipe on Rachel Ray's site? Is it a new Nickleback song on their board? A secret Gov't document? Video game cheats? Sex site password? Fuckin' whatever? You decide. Then tell us how you shoved this song into the guts of the internet & we (both) can smile wide with pride at our new relationship. OH, but not till after midnight tonight... from now till then, is just for us. Can we trust you to wait? Relationships are built on trust. Enjoy! — 'Dr Insider & QOTSA' Lyrics I play a game till im dead Or on a magazine I want to look like im dead Dancing on the string I eat the food when it's dead Make a mess of things Get that look Everywhere But keep that look Off my face Everybody else want to fall in love Theres no room for love In a violet sky Living in the Era Vulgaris Just drool in the dark As you stare at the lights From a crumbling tower I see everything London, Tokyo, New York City There's no love There's no love There's no love Any place Everybody else want to fall in love Theres no room for love In a violet sky Living in the Era Vulgaris Just drool in the dark As you stare at the lights Are we creatures Helplessly attacking repetition Over, over Left with who we are Did you tell anyone Did you tell, any place Everybody else want to fall in love Theres no room for love In a violet sky Living in the Era Vulgaris Just drool in the dark As you stare at the lights Da-da-daa-daa-du-da-daa Da-da-daa-daa-du-da-daa Living in the Era Vulgaris Just drool in the dark As you stare at the lights Just stare at the lights